


make a movie of our lifestyle

by mixture



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixture/pseuds/mixture
Summary: a role reversal on the 'help you through your rut' trope.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	make a movie of our lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> realistically i am forcing myself to finish and post this so i can stop writing it while _surrounded by people at work_  
mildly proof'd but will either be lightly edited after posting or completely ignored outside of responding to (potential) comments

I kept getting this idea stuck in my head as while I personally enjoy Slade as the massive beast he was on the August ’91 cover of _Deathstroke the Terminator_, I also like role reversals. Dick or Jason are always perfect for helping Slade cope with being a werewolf, but imagine,

Slade was brought out of a dreamless sleep by a wet, cold nose rooting under his clothes to sniff at his tailbone. He tried to move in order to get back to sleep but the nose followed and the beast behind him whimpered, licking at sweat and trying to get further under Slade’s clothes. Dick’s ruts were unpredictable at best, but the older man was unsure as to what _this _meant, the boy unable to use his words by being in his pure wolf form but mindful enough to avoid using his paws to get at Slade’s skin.

He sighed, pulling his pajama bottoms down though Dick was impatient enough to follow the line of Slade’s crack with his nose, tongue flicking out further than before once Slade’s cunt became accessible. While not always in the mood for a hard and thorough fuck, Slade thought that the gamble was worth it as it meant having something to keep Dick close by.

Not quite blackmail, not a contract, but also not a typical romantic relationship. _Fuck buddies _couldn’t touch the arrangement—

Slade’s brought out of his sleepy train of thought when Dick’s nose nudges against his clit with purpose, a paw moving to ‘help’ remove the offending pajama pants. The mercenary snorts as he can feel the constant ‘_whump, whump’ _of Dick’s tail beating against the bed. “Give me a damn minute,” Slade grumbles, clenching his thighs tight against Dick’s muzzle in rebuke before the boy could pull away.

Slade is rewarded with a nip to his thigh and low growl— Dick’s moods while in rut are equally unpredictable, and the mercenary isn’t surprised by the retaliation. He is, however, more than willing to push the boy away as he twists out of his clothes and the bedding, assuming the position on his hands and knees. Complying quickly meant going back to sleep sooner rather than later.

Slade grunts as Dick licks at his cunt, the boy’s tongue long and firm and _wet—_if Dick is aware enough to know that the older man needs time or lube to be adequately slick for penetration, he must be aware enough to use his words. It doesn’t take long, Dick stimulating his cunt and clit with his muscular tongue, spit supplementing the slick Slade’s body makes on its own.

Dick growls quietly, scrabbling to mount him, paws strangely soft as if he trimmed his claws before turning fully wolf. He yips and Slade rolls his eye, knowing that the boy is upset about the inability to aim in his wolf form. It takes a few tries but the boy eventually gets it, pushing his cock into Slade with one full thrust, adjusting his hind legs with a wiggle.

It’s quick and rough and _annoying_, as Slade was as deeply asleep as he could get, and having to brace himself against Dick’s thrusts so that he’s not knocked repeatedly against the headboard isn’t what the older man had planned for the night. Dick’s front paws slot along his Apollo’s belt, and it’s as if the boy is both trying to keep Slade close to maximize his thrusts but also prevent the unintentional damage. The nudge against his cervix seems to be on the edge of pleasurable, the pointed tip of the boy’s cock applying more pressure than the human version is able to do.

Dick crowds him even further, and Slade sighs as he didn’t think it was _possible_, the thrusts changing into a shallow grind as his knot catches on the edge of Slade’s hole. The boy’s stubbornness causes it to take, the pressure of the knot inside of Slade comparable to the cervix stimulation but neither enough to make him come.

Dick finally does, stilling enough so that the incessant pressure was eclipsed by the feeling of warmth and _full_, Slade's mind clear of almost everything outside of the sensation. He grunts and reaches back to grab at the boy’s forelimbs, knowing that— it happens, Dick snarls and tries to withdraw, snapping his jaws against Slade’s back. It’s a constant regardless of what mood Dick is actually in, if he’s in his full wolf form, he’s going to try to pull out regardless of the status of his knot. The older man is more than capable to keep the boy close, serum be damned.

After several minutes pass, Slade lets the boy go— the wolf scampers off to the edge of the bed, instinct leading him to groom as quickly as possible as his cock retreats back into its sheath. Slade takes his time to roll off of the bed, padding to the bathroom to piss, scrubbing his hands over his face as he sits on the toilet and calculates the next few moves so he can go back to _fucking sleep._

After flushing and washing his hands, Slade stares at himself in the mirror for a moment before returning to the bedroom. Dick’s back in his human form, stretched over from his side of the bed to where the older man usually sleeps. The boy grunts as Slade puts his pajamas back on and slides back into bed— Dick clings to him as soon as he’s back in the bed but before he can get comfortable again. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I got you off.”

Slade shrugs, “I’d rather go back to sleep.”

He does his best to settle, but Dick moves to rest most of his naked body against his clothed one. Slade knows what’s coming, so he literally pushes Dick off the bed, hearing the thud of impact and Dick’s yelp of surprise.

Slade wraps himself back up in the sheets as Dick huffs out a laugh.


End file.
